


I Can See Clearly Now

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Arguing, Chemicals, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - One person tracing the other's lips with a fingertip until they cannot resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.Merlin and Eggsy have words before work.  A freak accident in the lab makes Merlin realize how much he really hasn't seen, and how much he could lose





	I Can See Clearly Now

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopy. SO SCHMOOPY. Schmoopy Merlin, which I rarely write and absolutely adore.
> 
> Also - My degree is in Humanities with a focus on literature...it is NOT in the sciences. I last took science in 1990 and have never looked back. Therefore - immense scientific wand-waving, please keep that in mind :) thanks 
> 
> I certainly didn't plan this to fall on this day, but Happy Valentine's Day to you all.

I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW

“Won’t be home fer dinner tonight, babe.” Eggsy kisses the top of Merlin’s head on the way to the sink.

“Hmm?” Merlin blinks up at him. “Why?”

“Told ya. Me an’ Jamal an’ Ryan are goin’ out fer a bit. Just to tha pub, maybe play billiards or shoot darts. Haven’t seen them in forever.” Eggsy grins with delight.

“Ye never told me this,” Merlin says sternly. “I thought we could go out for dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, I did.” Eggsy leans against the counter. “I told ya tha day we made the plans. An’ then I told ya over the weekend. I texted ya, if ya look. Yesterday. AND…” Eggsy taps the dry-erase board he’s attached to the front of the refrigerator. In bold black letters it says “Eggsy out with Jamal on Wednesday.”

“Oh. Well,” Merlin says lamely. “I…”

“I swear, Hamish, I’m like part of tha fuckin’ furniture around here lately. Ya barely pay attention to me, an’ if ya do, it’s usually ta gripe about somethin’.” Eggsy’s handsome face is red with anger, his biceps pushing against the fabric of his bespoke suit as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Well, I get a bit annoyed when I am constantly tripping over your trainers at the front door, lad.” Merlin calmly gets up and puts his cup in the sink.

“Yeah, I know. Got that loud an’ clear during the fifteen-minute lecture last night. Which I paid attention to, an’ will do my damndest to get better on. I swear tha only time ya listen to me is when yer in my ear barkin’ orders on a mission.”

“I always listen to you.”

“No, you HEAR my voice. I doubt ya listen.”

“I’ve been quite involved with a new project in the lab, and I’m afraid it’s taken over my brain,” Merlin begins.

“Oh, really? Wouldn’t know, because ya don’t talk ta me about shite. Ya come in, ya eat, ya fuck me, ya sleep.” Merlin blinks at him in surprise. “Always figured my feelings were stronger than yers, I’m beginning ta seriously think that’s true now. Ain’t even sure why ya asked me ta move in. Been six months an’ I still feel like I’m just rentin’ space in yer bed.”

“Eggsy.”

“Nah, bruv. Fuck this. I’m out. See ya around HQ, if ya can remember I exist there when I’m not on a mission.” Eggsy brushes past him without a kiss, without an ‘I love you’, without even a goodbye.

Merlin shakes his head. Eggsy will get over this, he always does. He’s quick to anger and quick to forgive, and in this instance, Eggsy is most definitely in the wrong. Merlin always pays attention to him, sometimes more than he should. He’s caught himself staring into space with a dreamy smile on his face more than once thinking about his handsome boyfriend. Right now he has more important things to deal with. He’ll talk to Eggsy later. 

 

“Is everything all right with Agent Galahad, Merlin?” Morgana asks as she dons protective gloves and moves to the vial of liquid. “He seemed quite distraught when I passed him in the corridor this morning.”

“He’s fine,” Merlin says simply. The Kingsman community knows they are an item. He does not wish for them to know much more, which Eggsy agrees with. Other than with Harry, Roxy and Percival, their private lives are just that…private.

“He didn’t even respond to my greeting,” she says sadly, and Merlin stumbles a bit. Eggsy is probably the best-loved agent at the table, and definitely a favorite of everyone he comes in contact with. His sunny personality is a welcome addition to Kingsman, and the fact that he was actually rude to a coworker sits badly with Merlin. He shakes it off. 

“I’m sure I dinnae know what’s wrong. All right then.” He puts on his protective glasses and gloves and joins her by the vial. “Let’s get to work.”

He’s not quite sure what happens next, and she’s not able to tell him later. There’s a pop and a hiss and Merlin shoves Morgana out of the way. He hears a crack and he winces in pain as something digs into his face. He falls away from the vial, taking her with him. “Lockdown sequence Aerial Six,” he yells and the room actually starts to move. Doors slam shut and a special vacuum of his own design immediately draws all the air out of the room while immediately replacing it with clean air. His lungs feel fine and he does not hear Morgana coughing. It’s his eyes that are throbbing with pain. He starts to rub at them but remembers at the last minute. “Come on.” Morgana drags him to the eye wash station and begins to follow the proper procedure. He cannot open his eyes; it’s as if they’re glued shut. She slaps a button on the wall by the sink. “Medical Emergency Four, Arthur Twelve.”

“Ye dinnae need to contact Arthur…bloody Christ…” Merlin yells as fireballs continue to go off in his eyes. 

“Yes, I did.”

The next few hours pass in a literal blur. By the time the room opens and medical and the other science teams come in, Merlin is in a ball on the floor. Normally he’d fight the medics, getting into a wheelchair and actually maneuvering it himself. This time he simply lays flat and allows them to do their job. He’s lifted onto a gurney and wheeled out of the lab. 

“Merlin, what the fuck have you done?”

Merlin hears Harry’s voice above the excited babble of the medical team. “Dinnae tell Galahad, Arthur…if he hears anything, tell him it was nae me, it was Morgana and that I’m by her side helping her.”

“Merlin…”

“HARRY,” Merlin growls.

His eyes are rinsed and rinsed again, and a soothing ointment is rubbed into the skin around them. It’s after the tenth rinse that he is finally able to crack his eyes open a bit. “There you are, Merlin.” Dr. Bradley smiles down at him. “Can you see me?”

“Yes…no…perhaps?”

They rinse two more times and he tries again. This time his eyes open fully, although his vision is not clear. “That’s better. Don’t force it. Open and shut them a few times, and then rest them before trying again.”

“Arthur?”

“I’m here, Merlin.”

“Did ye…”

“Everyone knows there was an incident in the lab. They think it’s Morgana. I’ve explained the situation to her and she’s agreed to spend the day here in Medical.”

“Christ, I need to apologize to her,” Merlin whispers.

“No, you don’t.” Her voice appears from somewhere across the room. “You stepped between me and the chemical, and you shoved me out of the way. I should apologize to you.”

“I dinnae wish to worry him,” Merlin says, although Eggsy was so angry that morning Merlin wonders if he’d even care. 

Morgan starts explaining the chemical to the doctor, who asks Merlin a few more questions. “Try again.”

Merlin opens his eyes and everything’s a bit clearer. “I can see your ugly mug, Arthur.”

“I’m so glad,” Harry says wryly. He’s leaning against the wall by the foot of the bed, his face pale. 

“It seems as if you’ve been hit with something quite similar to mace or pepper spray, although the initial force of it was enough to crack your protective glasses. The effects are immediately severe but soon fade. I’d like to keep you here a few more hours, Merlin, perhaps overnight.”

“I will nae be staying here overnight,” Merlin retorts. “As soon as ye feel my vision is improved, I will be leaving.”

“Merlin…”

“Dinnae try to Arthur me on this, Harry. I have enough medical training to know when I need to stay in Medical.”

“I will be speaking with Morgana about this substance, Merlin, and it will be dealt with appropriately while you rest.”

“Fine.” Merlin pauses. “Could ye…could ye please text Eggsy and tell him I will be late coming home? He has plans, but I feel it is wise to inform him just in case.”

“Of course, Merlin.” Harry whips out his phone.

Morgana leaves a short while later, as does the doctor. Harry sits and talks with him for a moment, but soon he has to leave as well. Merlin’s left on his own, occasionally opening and closing his eyes until he can stare at the ceiling without tears dripping down his face. He knows he’s lucky; things could have gone much worse, and they’d taken the proper precautions. 

His mind immediately goes to Eggsy, imagining what it would be like to never see that beautiful face again. The last time he’d looked at it Eggsy was furious. Still handsome, of course, but so hurt and unhappy. And he’d put that look on that face. He thinks through the past few months. He’d been hyperfocused on acquiring and studying the chemical, true, but had he really made it the center of his life? Surely they’d had special time together, done date night. He loved spending time with Eggsy, holding his hand in a restaurant or cuddling him on the sofa. But he cannot remember the last time they’d done something like that. He listens to Eggsy. He DOES. He listens to him ramble on about Daisy, or complain about Harry.

What sticks in Merlin’s mind most, however, is Eggsy’s claim that his feelings are stronger than Merlin’s. How can the boy think that? Merlin worships the ground Eggsy walks on. He’s still shocked that someone like Eggsy would waste time with him on dates. And then the dates progressed to the bedroom, and then to Eggsy moving in. Every morning Merlin wakes up fearing it’s all been a dream, that Eggsy will suddenly disappear. But apparently that’s not the case…apparently Merlin’s slowly pushing him away.

This has to change. Now.

 

Merlin’s surprised to see lights on when he unlocks the front door at around seven that evening. He’d passed all the tests and been officially discharged, although he and the doctor both knew he’d simply leave whenever he was ready. He did agree to wear a pair of his sunglasses that night, even though it was dark out. The doctor wanted to make sure no dust or dirt got into his eyes at least for that day. He goes to a few shops before finally heading to the house.

“Eggsy?” He calls.

“Yeah,” a voice responds from the kitchen.

“I…I thought ye were going out with your friends.” Merlin slowly hangs up his jacket.

“Didn’t feel like it. Stayed in.”

“I’m sorry. I would have been home sooner,” Merlin says.

“It’s all right. Weren’t real hungry anyway.” Eggsy saunters down the hall and Merlin shoves his hand behind his back. “I…why are you wearin’ sunglasses?”

“They’re sonic sunglasses,” Merlin says easily. “They’re the project I’ve been working on.”

“You fuckin’ wish,” Eggsy replies. “Knew ya wanted ta be Capaldi when ya grew up.”

“Peter Capaldi wants to be ME when HE grows up,” Merlin says. He slowly brings his hand out. “These are for ye.”

Eggsy stares at the bouquet of flowers, his cheeks turning pink. “Fer…fer me?”

“Yes. I dinnae think ye would be here, was going to have them arranged nicely in a vase…if I have one.” 

“Oh.” Eggsy buries his face in them for a moment. “Apology bouquet or sommat?”

“I suppose ye could say that.” Merlin follows Eggsy into the kitchen.

“They’re nice. Thanks.” Eggsy busies himself putting the flowers into an appropriate container.

“I stopped and picked these up for ye as well.” Merlin places a box of biscuits on the table.

Eggsy stares at them. “Those…those are chocolate amaretti.”

“Yes. I know they are your favorite.” Merlin fidgets in the doorway.

Eggsy picks up the box. “These are the ones they import from Italy…from that shop ya hate.”

“I was in town, not too much trouble to stop by.”

Eggsy looks at the flowers, looks at the biscuits, looks at Merlin. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Can I nae do something nice for ye?” Merlin asks, trying to smile.

“No.” Eggsy eyes him suspiciously. “Ya don’t apologize like this. Ya say sorry, if ya say it at all, an’ then ya just expect me ta get over it.”

“Well, I…”

“Jesus fuck, yer dyin’, ain’t ya?” Eggsy gasps. “Fuck me, that’s why ya been so distant lately. Yer dyin’.” He hurries over to throw his arms around Merlin.

“What? Nae, lad!” Merlin gently pushes him away. “I am nae dying. I’m fine. Well, not fine, but for all intents and purposes, I am fine.”

“Yer not dyin’.” Eggsy looks at him and his eyes widen. “Fuck, am I dyin’? Did Medical tell ya somethin’? Did I catch a bug or sommat on my last mission?”

“For God’s sake, lad…I thought Harry was dramatic.” Merlin takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him into the front lounge. He sits Eggsy down on the sofa and actually straddles his lap. “Relax.”

“Ya never sit like this.”

“I now remember why.” Merlin winces and tries to arrange his legs more comfortably. “Wait.” He gets up, stands Eggsy back up, and then pushes him down to the floor. He sits on Eggsy’s lap again, but this time his legs are stretched out straight behind Eggsy’s body. “Better.” 

“Hamish, wot tha fuck is goin’ on?”

“No one is dying, although something did happen in the lab today.” Merlin slowly reaches up and removes the sunglasses. Eggsy gasps and reaches up to touch Merlin’s face with a trembling hand.

“Wot…wot happened?”

“There was a minor incident in the lab. My protective glasses cracked and some of the substance got in my eyes.”

“Minor incident?” Eggsy glares at him. Merlin knows the skin around his eyes is red and puffy, and his eyes are more than likely bloodshot. “Harry told me you was fine, it was Morgana got hurt.”

“I might have told him to lie to ye.”

“Fucker.”

“I dinnae want ye to worry. I figured even though ye were cross with me, ye would not want me injured.”

“Of course not. I love ya, ya stupid Scot.”

“I spent most of the day laying in Medical. I had a lot of time to think.” Merlin leans back a bit so he can study Eggsy’s face. He drinks it all in…the smooth skin, the sharp cut of his jaw, the beautiful eyes, the sweet pink lips.

“Wot? Yer makin’ me nervous.” Eggsy blushes and his cheeks look edible.

“I had all that time to lie there and imagine what my life would be like if I could nae look upon your face again.” Merlin swallows hard. “The last time I looked at your face, ye were so angry.” He gently touches Eggsy’s forehead, his nose, his chin. “I realized today how much I look at ye but never see ye. Ye are an amazing man, capable of so much. I am so proud of ye, so honored to call ye mine.” Merlin traces Eggsy’s mouth with his fingertip, Eggsy’s lips parted just a bit. He finally puts that fingertip under Eggsy’s chin and draws him in for a gentle kiss. 

“Wow…babe…ya sure ya ain’t dyin’? You are never this…sappy.” Eggsy blushes some more but doesn’t pull away.

“Ye deserve that. Ye deserve everything, and I have nae been giving it to ye. Not in the way ye deserve.” Merlin bows his head in shame. “Ye were right…I allowed work to get in the way of us. I always thought it was more important, that ye would always be there waiting for me to be finished. But today…I realized more than ever that the time I have with ye is precious. I dinnae know what I would do without ye.”

“I’m right here, babe, swear down.” Eggsy cups Merlin’s face in his hand. 

“For now. Ye were wrong about one thing, lad. This relationship is most certainly not one-sided. I love ye so much, am still so amazed ye are mine. Seeing ye the first thing every morning makes my day complete before it even starts.” Merlin closes his eyes and allows his face to rest in Eggsy’s palm. 

“Ya sure this thing only affected yer eyes, Hamish? Cuz this…this talkin’…it ain’t you.” Eggsy doesn’t seem unhappy about it, however. He looks shyly pleased. 

“It should be me. Not where anyone else can hear, but here, in our home. Before ye came, it was a house. Now ye make it a home.” Merlin leans his head against Eggsy’s. “I am so sorry I dinnae pay attention when ye told me your plans. And I’m sorry in general. I love ye so much, my blessed boy. Ye said ye are working to do better about things like your shoes being thrown about…I will work to do better about this. I am nae used to voicing my emotions…it was nae done in my home. But ye deserve to know by words, not just actions, how I feel about ye. Starting today.”

“Hamish.” A tear slides down Eggsy’s cheek. “Ya don’t gotta…”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says firmly, cradling Eggsy’s face in his hands. “This is nae because I feel guilty, or because I want ye to stay. It is honest and true, everything I’m saying. The thought of something happening to either one of us…the idea that for one reason or another I would nae see your face again…that scared me. I realized I needed to step up and be the man ye deserve.”

“Ya are.” Eggsy kisses him then, hands gently stroking over the back of Merlin’s head. “Ya are everything I deserve, everything I need. Yer right…me walkin’ out of here angry, without sayin’ goodbye or I love you? Ain’t gonna happen again cuz we never fuckin’ know, do we?”

“Nae, we do not.” Merlin slowly stands up, wincing at the cracking in his knees. “Christ, that was probably nae a good idea.”

“Probably not.”

“Ye have bonded with an old man, Eggsy.”

“I know. He’s the fittest bloke ever.” Eggsy kisses him again.

Without saying a word they both head for the stairs. By the time they reach the bed their shoes are off, Eggsy’s jeans are undone, and Merlin’s jumper is hanging from the doorknob. They strip each other and fall onto the bed naked, hands roaming and lips pressed anywhere they can reach.

Merlin takes his time exploring his boy, hands and mouth caressing his strong body as his eyes relearn every inch of him. Eggsy cries out when Merlin finally enters him, arms wrapped tightly around his back as his heels dig into Merlin’s arse. “Fuck, I love ya, babe.”

“I love ye, too, my Eggsy, my sun,” Merlin whispers.

 

Merlin smiles as Eggsy makes a face in his sleep, half-heartedly swatting at his nose. “Oi…tha fuck, Daisy, go away.”

“If Daisy is here, we may need to have a discussion about pajamas.”

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open as Merlin trails the rose along his face, playfully tapping at his nose again. “Babe?” He turns to look at the clock. “Fuck, it’s seven o’clock!”

“I informed Arthur that I was nae feeling well this morning, and that ye were staying home to care for me.” Merlin leans down. “I made ye breakfast.” He places the rose on the tray. 

Eggsy struggles to sit up, rubbing at his eyes. “Wow. Thank you.” He leans around the tray for a kiss. “Ya didn’t hafta go to all this trouble.”

“I was up,” Merlin says vaguely, carefully moving to sit next to him on top of the covers. 

Eggsy looks at him. “Did ya sleep at all?”

“I…”

“Hamish.”

“I could nae sleep,” Merlin says truthfully. After they’d made love Eggsy had dropped off, but Merlin lay awake for most of the night, simply watching him sleep. “Ye look so young when ye sleep, lad. So sweet and carefree. I like the look of ye.”

“Babe.” Eggsy blushes. “After I finish eatin’ this we’re snugglin’ back in here an’ yer gonna go back ta bed. Ya need yer sleep.”

“Ye are all I need, Eggsy.”

But he obediently climbs under the covers with Eggsy once breakfast is done, and Merlin falls asleep with his boy in his arms.


End file.
